CORAZONES SANGRANTES
by L. Farley
Summary: ¿QUE HARÍAS SI PARA SER FELIZ DEBES DAÑAR A LA PERSONA QUE MAS AMAS? ¿PREFERIRÍAS VIVIR SIN AMOR O MORIR AMANDO? CORAZONES SANGRANTES ES UNA NOVELA DESARROLLADA A FINALES DEL SIGLO XIX QUE NARRA LA HISTORIA DE GERAD DECOUT Y LAS HERMANAS LUCIANA Y SCARLET LEMAITRE QUIENES DESCUBRIRAN QUE A VECES EL AMOR NO ES LO MEJOR QUE TE PUEDE PASAR EN LA VIDA.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

La escasa luz de una lámpara de queroseno ilumina tenuemente la fatídica escena. El doctor François observa desde la distancia al igual que las dos enfermeras que le ayudan a examinar al niño de seis años que llego cuando comenzaba la noche. Los tres saben perfectamente cual es la enfermedad del pequeño que se retuerce de dolor y lleva el característico olor a pescado fétido igual que todos los demás enfermos de ese batallón del hospital. Tratan de inmovilizarlo para colocar una aguja en su pequeño brazo, pero su atención esta centrada en la última cama cerca a la única ventana del batallón de los enfermos de cólera.

Aunque la enfermedad no tiene las magnitudes de la pandemia que azoto a Francia en 1832 si es un foco de importante que se esta recrudeciendo, afectando no solo a los mas pobres, sino que también esta alcanzado a la alta sociedad de Marsella. A personas como la Abigail, la joven esposa del doctor Gerard Decout que lleva una semana en brutal sufrimiento.

Gerard esta sentado junto a la cama de su esposa y toma suavemente su débil mano entre las suyas, ella gira la cabeza hacia el y abre tenuemente sus ojos. Quisiera abrazarlo para borrar el dolor que su rostro refleja pero sus brazos no responden, ya ni siquiera están entumecidos o adoloridos. Ya sus brazos al igual que resto de su cuerpo comenzaron a abandonarla. Trata de hablarle pero su reseca boca le dificulta mover la legua o separar los partidos labios, el retira solo una mano y la posa sobre su frente y deslizándola hacia tras para acariciar su sedoso cabello.

- No intentes hablar, debes descansar- le susurra y trata de esbozar una sonrisa, pero sus cortos años de experiencia como medico le permiten reconocer cuando la muerte se encuentra rodando los pasillos y las camas de sus pacientes. Su corazón esta agrietado y en cualquier momento se despedazara. Ha luchado contra la enfermedad del cólera muchísimas veces, y la mayoría de ocasiones ha logrado vencerla, pero en su más grande batalla ha sido derrotado y sabe que no saldrá victorioso. Se recrimina ser el causante de su enfermedad, porque solo el pudo haber llevado hasta su casa la peste y lo que mas lo atormenta es haber confundido los vómitos y calambres de su amada como la promesa de aquel hijo que deseaban y buscaban a diario. Pero si su terca mujer no le hubiera ocultado la diarrea el bien podría haber detectado a tiempo la pasión colérica como algunos la llamaban.

Los minutos pasan lentamente en el batallón del hospital. Las enfermeras han logrado colocar la aguja en el brazo del niño y lo consienten para que se tranquilice y deje de llorar. No lo hacen por permitirles un sueño tranquilo a los demás pacientes, lo hacen para que el buen doctor Decout pueda despedirse de su agonizante esposa. Mientras tanto el doctor François habla con el padre del niño al final de la cama. Le promete que hará todo lo posible por salvarlo ya que sabe que el es el único hijo que le queda aun con vida. Esta acongojado al ver su discípulo mas aplicado sufrir tanto. Nunca había conocido a ningún hombre mas enamorado que aquel que estaba al final del pasillo.

Por momentos llego a pensar que su brillantez como practicante era directamente proporcional al amor que irradiaba por su Abigail. Presencio por meses como el joven doctor se convertía en una promesa para la medicina, era como si en los brazos de su amada se recargara de sabiduría. En las mañanas cuando empezaban los recorridos por las camas de los enfermos o en las consultas de nuevos pacientes el doctor François podía saber si su discípulo había visto a su prometida la noche anterior por que de una sola mirada y a lo máximo dos preguntas el joven doctor podía diagnosticar sin equivocarse sin importar cuan rara o poco común fuera la enfermedad. La semana previa a el matrimonio el joven no podía ni dormir y se pasaba las horas en vela anotando, síntomas, tratamientos esquemas de todas las enfermedades conocidas, convirtiéndolo en un compendio muy detallado y apetecido para los nuevos estudiantes de medicina. Al regreso de la luna de miel fue una locura total, ya que el doctor François llego a pensar que en ese momento el joven medico lograría descubrir la vacuna para todos los males de la humanidad. Tenía la magnitud del amor reflejada en sabiduría.

Luego de tratar al pequeño todos bien podrían retirarse al cuarto de descanso pero no lo harán por estar cerca para cuando el fatídico momento llegue. Deambulan entre las camas de los pacientes revisando los frascos de vidrio con la solución salina, desechando las poncheras con los líquidos diarreicos que tienen cada uno debajo del orificio que esta en la cama para que puedan hacer sus necesidades sin ensuciar las sabanas. Son tareas que normalmente se revisan una o dos veces en la noche, pero a las cuatro de la madrugada ya lo han hecho por decima vez.

Mientras tanto Gerard observa sin observar a través de la ventana. Esta perdido en sus recuerdos, como él de cuando conoció a su esposa. La bella institutriz de la nieta del gobernador de la ciudad que logro asustar a todos cuando se indigesto por comerse a escondidas todos los dulces que guardaba su abuela un día en el que Abigail estaba en su día de descanso y no tenia supervisión. Gerard llego rápidamente a la casa del gobernador dispuesto a emprender una nueva batalla contra el cólera, pero cuando vio a aquella hermosa mujer pelirroja de piel blanca y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas su determinación se concentro en conquistar el amor de aquella bella joven, ya que se dio cuenta que la pequeña solo estaba indigesta porque nunca nadie al cuidado de tan bello ejemplar podía ser devorado por tan vil enfermedad. Así que con solo preguntarle a la pequeña cuantos dulces había comido demostró su pericia en los asuntos médicos y conquisto a la joven institutriz por tan espectacular habilidad.

-Quiero que te vayas- la tenue voz ronca de Abigail lo trae de regreso al presente. El gira hacia ella y frunce el ceño sin entender el por que de tan ridícula petición. Ella no necesita que el lo pregunte por que sabe interpretar cada uno de sus gestos.

-Quiero que me recuerdes como era- le explica en un esfuerzo tremendo para hablar.

-No te preocupes, te veras peor cuando este vieja y tu rostro no pueda alojar una arruga mas, pero aun así te adorare- le contesta de nuevo con una sonrisa fingida que obviamente ella reconoce para tratar de tranquilizarla prometiéndole una vida mas allá de ese momento. Pero ella sabe que el reloj de arena de su vida esta dejando caer los últimos granos de arena.

-Prométeme que serás feliz- le pide y logra apretar suavemente su mano.

-No puedo- contesta él con la voz entre cortada reteniendo sus lagrimas.

-Prométemelo- Insiste ella y Gerard finalmente destruye su cordura con ríos de lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas.

-No puedo…no puedo por que no estaré contigo- responde entre sollozos y sintiendo como pedazos de su corazón caen de su pecho como si fueran viejos ladrillos de una casa que esta a punto de colapsar. Ella retira la mirada de su atormentado hombre y la fija en el techo. El la observa y ve como sus ojos vidriosos vuelven a ser los bellos ojos brillantes de color esmeralda de los cuales se enamoro. La pequeña ilusión de que el amor venza a la muerte logra alojarse en su interior.

-¿Abigail, estas bien?- Pregunta mientras limpia de su rostro los restos de su amargura.

-Solo recuerdo el día de nuestra boda- Responde con un poco mas de vida en su voz. Gerard se anima e inmediatamente se levanta de la silla y se acomoda a su lado en la cama. Sabe que debe darle más calor y su cuerpo servirá más que cualquier manta.

-Esta bien, yo me uniré a ti pero para recordar la luna de miel- Bromea, y aunque no ve el rostro de su esposa porque tiene la cabeza sumergida en los risos de su cabello puede sentir su sonrisa. Se siente esperanzado y baja la guardia, dejando que el cansancio le pase la cuenta y el sueño se adueñe de él.

Al ver la escena una de las enfermeras corre hacia ellos pero es detenida por el doctor Francois que la sujeta por un brazo.

-Déjalos- le pide y luego la suelta par seguir observando desde la distancia.

-Pero doctor podría infectarse él también si es que aun no se ha contagiado- Recrimina la enfermera. No quiere perder al mejor medico del hospital, aunque muy adentro sabe que en realidad lo que no quiere perder es el prospecto del viudo mas apuesto, decente, adinerado e inteligente de Marsella.

- No importa, igual él también ya esta muerto- contesta. Sabe que Abigail con su muerte también se llevara las ganas de vivir de Gerard.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del mar en el nuevo continente y en una ciudad amurallada de encantadores balcones y calles empedradas una de las dos mujeres mas hermosas de la ciudad corre por sus calles con gran felicidad. El hermoso vestido rosa pálido con bordados en negro contrasta con su hermoso cabello azabache y ojos rasgados. Es una mujer de una belleza exótica que deslumbra a todos los hombres que a diario la apetecen, en especial su boca carnosa y roja. Va de prisa con tacones y vestido de fiesta que no le impiden correr con gracia ya que su espectacular figura no necesita de la ayuda de un corsé o de un polisón para resaltar sus encantos, y aunque no era bien visto que una mujer anduviera sola y menos que corriera como una chiquilla a ella no le importaba. No estaba interesada en despertar mas sentimientos para futuros esposos, mas bien deseaba ser aborrecida para librarse de todos los pretendientes que acechaban a su madre desde que su padre murió, asegurándoles una vida mas cómoda librándolas del martirio que para una mujer suponía el tener que llevar las riendas del negocio familiar.

Luciana no podía esperar para llegar a su casa y contarle la noticia a su hermana Scarlet. Asi que decidió cortar camino atravesando el jardín de rosas blancas de doña Matilde aunque eso implicara que su hermoso vestido podría terminar rasgado por las espinas y ser fuertemente sermoneada por la vieja cabeza de nieve como la llamaban. No la detestaba por ser gritona y chismosa, la aborrecía por ser la más grande competencia para su hermana. Pero se arriesgo en pasar por el para ahorrarse la vuelta a la manzana para llegar.

-¡Scarlet!- Grita faltando solo unos metros para llegar al portón de la casa. Atita que es la joven empleada de la familia y también la confidente de las hermanas abre la puerta y deja pasar a Luciana que entra como un rayo. Atita es una guajira Wayu que nació justo en el momento en que se estremeció la tierra y para los guajiros _Atitaa _, significa terremoto, por eso su nombre y también la causa del destierro de su madre de la tribu por temor a la niña que hizo temblar la tierra. Afortunadamente para ella y Maya su madre, fueron recogidas por don Vicente un generoso comerciante español que se dirigía hacia Cartagena con su esposa Frederika, un mujer alemana que comenzaba su embarazo de la hermosa Luciana.

Luciana corría debajo de los arcos de piedra que rodeaban el patio central buscando a su hermana. Llego hasta las escalas al final del corredor y subió para buscarla en la habitación, pero no estaba. Entonces bajo nuevamente y se dirigió hacia el patio posterior donde se encontraba el increíble jardín de Scarlet.

-¡Lo logre, me aceptaron!- grita cuando ve a su hermana que esta en cuclillas regando cuidadosamente los claveles amarillos. Scarlet se levanta ágilmente para recibirla en un fuerte abrazo. Esta igualmente feliz, por fin Luciana hará su sueño realidad.

-Ahora no serás solo mi enfermera, serás la enfermera de toda la ciudad- le murmura al oído con una sonrisa, Luciana se aparta y la toma de las manos.

-Sabes que tendremos que hacer cambios, no me gusta dejarte mucho tiempo sola-

-No estaré sola- Bufa algo exasperada. - Mamá, Maya y Atita estarán conmigo- replica y vuelve a inclinarse para tomar la jarra y regar los claveles

- Sabes que ellas no te cuidan tanto como yo- replica Luciana y toma uno de los mechones rojizos de Scarlet, arranca un clavel y se lo coloca en su sedoso cabello. Ella se gira hacia arriba y con sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas le devuelve una sonrisa picara.

-Mas bien debes decir que no son tan obsesivas y sobreprotectoras como tu-

Luciana le saca la lengua burlona y Scarlet la empuja haciéndola caer a su lado. Ambas ríen y se tienden en el verde y frondoso pasto que solo la menor de las hermanas Lemaitre hace crecer en aquella árida y calurosa ciudad. Se quedan mirando hacia el cielo y las nubes como lo hacen desde que eran niñas.

-En cinco años aceptaran en la universidad de Marsella mujeres de otras partes del mundo para estudiar enfermería- Dice Luciana sin dejar de observar al cielo. El doctor Daza director del hospital no solo le dio empleo como enfermera pasando por alto las negativas de las hermanas de la caridad quienes tienen desde hace décadas la exclusividad del cuidado de los enfermos, también le prometió cartas de recomendación para que pueda ingresar a la escuela de enfermería

- pues en cinco años estarás en Francia estudiando enfermería, no serás solo una empírica como aquí.

-No lo hare, ya te dije que no quiero dejarte sola-

-iras- murmura Scarlet y gira su cabeza hacia su hermana -En cinco años yo ya no estaré aquí- replica

-¡No digas eso!- Luciana la reprende

-No te preocupes, estaré con vida, pero ya no estaremos juntas-

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunta Luciana sentándose y mirando a su hermana menor.

Le acepte a mi madre internarme como monja de claustro- responde resignada Scarlet tratando de no mostrar el terror que para ella significa.

-¿Estas loca?- Grita Luciana. Sabe que su hermana se a reusado fuertemente a esa opción desde que cumplió dieciséis años cuando su madre lo planteo después de la muerte de su padre y no entiende como después de cuatro años de negativas por fin cedió.

-Claro que no, pero sabes que no tengo más opciones, es una forma segura de seguir con vida-

-Entonces vendrás conmigo- dice Luciana acostándose nuevamente en el pasto. –Tal vez en Francia podamos encontrarte una cura- agrega y toma de la mano a su hermana.

-Me gustaría encontrar una cura, pues realmente quiero algún día poder enamorarme-

Gerard comienza asentir un frio que se le cala en los huesos. Esta en una calle desierta en medio de una niebla que envuelve la noche. No logra ver más allá de unos pocos metros y no sabe que camino tomar, pero de repente la niebla se disuelve y logra ver a Abigail que le sonríe desde la distancia, ella levanta su mano y la agita suavemente en una despedida. Gerard trata de correr hacia ella pero la niebla lo envuelve de nuevo haciendo aun mayor el frio. El abre sus ojos sobresaltado por el sueño aterrador pero su pánico realmente comienza cuando se da cuenta que aquel frio proviene de la helada mujer que se encuentra a su lado.

Se levanta y ve a Abigail con la mirada perdida en el techo y una suave sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Sus ojos verdes ya no están como aquellas esmeraldas que el tanto admira y su piel esta más blanca de lo normal. Su amada esposa se ha ido de su lado mientras el dormía.

-Abigail- grita y la sacude fuertemente como tratando de despertarla pero ella esta sumergida en un sueño del que nunca despertara. Las dos enfermeras y el doctor François corren hacia ellos al igual que padre del niño. Lo sujetan fuertemente para que suelte el cuerpo de su esposa. Él se tira al suelo gritando como un hombre que esta siendo torturado por los inquisidores de la santa iglesia. Una de las enfermeras toma el relicario del pecho de Abigail y corta un pequeño mechón de su cabello colocándolo adentro junto a la foto de ambos, luego se lo entrega al destrozado hombre que esta arrodillado en el piso logrando calmarlo un poco. Después envuelven a la mujer en la sabana y dos hombres que aparecen de la nada levantan su cuerpo de la cama. Gerard vuelve a entrar en pánico y comienza a gritarles tratando de quitarles a su esposa.

-¿Que hacen? ¿A donde se la llevan?- los hombres lo ignoran y continúan su camino mientras que el doctor François y el padre del niño tratan de inmovilizarlo. El doctor lo toma fuertemente y hace que lo mire a los ojos.

-sabes que debe ser enterrada inmediatamente- le explica a Gerard que aun forcejea.

+Los protocolos para los muertos de cólera exige que sean enterrados sin rituales mortuorios para evitar propagar la infección y el doctor François lo hará cumplir sin importar quien sea la victima. Un pequeño rayo de cordura alcanza a Gerard que asiente porque sabe que es lo que debe hacerse. Un rayo de sol irrumpe por la ventana notificando el nacimiento de un nuevo día y eso golpea de nuevo a Gerard que comprende que será el primero de una existencia sin en amor de su vida. Sale disparado del hospital y corre por las calles de Marsella en dirección a Vieux Port para subir al primer barco que sale del puerto creyendo que sus pasos lograran dejar atrás el dolor y la impotencia de no poder salvar al amor de su vida. No puede continuar allí, cada rincón de Francia tiene un recuerdo de la bella Abigail. No puede respirar el aire que ella ya no inhalará. No puede recorrer las avenidas por las que ella desfiló. Es demasiado para su corazón saber que aquella ciudad la guarda bajo sus pies y nunca se la devolverá.

No sabe para donde va, lo único que le importa es perderse en un mar de olvido.


	2. CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2

El sol se sumerge en el océano brindando un hermoso espectáculo para los pasajeros del trasatlántico de la compañía naviera francesa "La Trasant" que esa mañana inicio su viaje bajo excelentes condiciones. Los pasajeros disfrutan la vista luego de una mañana y parte de la tarde llena de mareos y vómitos propios de las primeras horas de viaje, pero la gran mayoría han superado los síntomas y se relajan con la brisa y los destellos del atardecer. Solo uno de ellos que permanece en la proa no disfruta del espectáculo. Mantiene su mirada fija en las olas que se rompen en el barco deseando ser una de ellas. Siente que su vida vale menos que la ausencia de su esposa por lo que esta decidido a pasarse el barandal y lanzarse a las congeladas aguas para poder unirse al amor de su vida. Sin embargo su arraigada educación no le permite hacerlo en ese momento ya que las damas y escasos niños que se encuentran en la cubierta podrían no soportar un drama de tales magnitudes tan solo iniciando el viaje, además el hombre de casi dos metros de alto y escabrosa cicatriz en su cuello no le quita la mirada de encima. No entiende por que y tampoco le interesa, tan solo piensa que después de la cena cuando todos los pasajeros se retiren hacia sus camarotes él podrá salir y encontrarse con su destino. Solo la muerte lo llevara a los brazos de su amada.

Pasadas las diez de la noche ya no se escuchan sonidos provenientes del comedor ni en los pasillos. Gerard cierra el relicario de la foto de Abigail con el mechón de su cabello y lo guarda en el bolsillo de la chaqueta cerca a su pecho. Luego llena el resto de sus bolsillos de monedas y todos los artículos pesados que encuentra en el camarote. Quiere asegurarse de no flotar y ahogarse rápidamente en caso de que la quilla del barco no lo destroce. Abre lentamente la puerta y se cerciora de no ver a nadie, camina decidido hacia la cubierta desolada con la mirada fija en la baranda que serán los escalones para su liberación pero faltándole pocos metros una mano lo sostiene fuertemente haciéndole retroceder.

-Se demoro en venir. Creí que lo intentaría durante la cena- El hombre que lo vigilaba en el atardecer lo arrastra lejos de la proa.

-¡Suélteme!- Forcejea Gerard pero escasamente logra alejarse de el- ¿Quién demonios es usted?- Le gruñe al hombre.

-Soy el encargado de mantenerlo con vida durante el viaje y de asegurarme de que no se haga daño- Responde sin dejar de arrástralo hasta la seguridad de una de las sillas que hay bajo la estructura del puesto de mando. -Debe llegar vivo a Cuba- Añade.

Gerard lo mira asombrado por la respuesta de aquel hombre. No tanto por el destino del barco que pensaba abandonar antes de llegar a su puerto final. Lo asombraba el hecho de que su agonía era tan obvia que la tripulación del barco decidiera asignarle un vigilante. El hombre se sienta a su lado y saca un cigarro de la bota y un fosforo de la otra. Gerard entiende que alguien tan tosco y de tan poca elegancia no podía ser parte de la tripulación de primera clase del barco, y si lo fuera seria imposible que descubriera su dolor ya que desde que subió al barco no había derramado ni una sola lagrima.

-Se equivoca usted señor si piensa que hare algo contra mi vida- Le reprocha al hombre que da grandes bocanadas a su cigarrillo- Tan solo deseaba un paseo por la cubierta y tomar la brisa de la noche-

-Se lo de su esposa doctor- Murmura el hombre mirando hacia el horizonte y suelta una columna de humo por nariz y boca.- Lo lamento mucho- Añade y se gira para mirar a Gerard que lo observa aun mas sorprendido. No es alguien que él conozca para que sepa su historia.

-No se preocupe estoy bien, como le dije solo quiero refrescarme en la brisa de la noche- Responde y se levanta de la silla. El hombre se queda sentado pero lo observa firmemente. Gerard sabe que debe establecer una conversación para relajar al hombre y poder acercarse al borde del barco. Cuando el trepe por la baranda el hombre no podrá alcanzarlo.

-¿Cual es su nombre?- Pregunta Gerard llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y mirando al cielo estrellado.

-me llamo Cedric Gaudet-

-¿Y que hace en este barco?- Pregunta para cerciorarse si es parte de la tripulación.

- Inicialmente creí que seria solo un pasajero mas con destino al nuevo mundo para probar fortuna, pero justo antes de salir me convertí en su custodio-

-¿Y me podría decir como sucedió eso?- Se gira Gerard para observar el hombre que aun se encuentra sentado. - No recuerdo haber contratado ese servicio cuando compre el boleto- Agrega con desdén.

- Créame mi buen doctor que no es una tarea la cual disfruto, pero soy un hombre que paga sus deudas. Por eso accedí a protegerlo aun de usted mismo-

- ¿Y me podría decir a quien le debe que le pide como pago mi supervivencia?- Pregunta intrigado Gerard comenzando su camino disimulado hacia estribor. Cedric apaga su cigarrillo en el piso y se abre la camisa dejando al descubierto una enorme cicatriz que va desde su cuello viajando por su pecho hasta el abdomen.

- El doctor François salvo mi vida luego de una pelea- Responde, luego comienza a abotonar su camisa. Mira fijamente a Gerard y le da la explicación que su rostro exige.

-Cuando usted llego a la estación corriendo y subió al barco el doctor François venia detrás suyo. Cuando me vio me dijo que usted era un doctor que acababa de perder a su esposa- Cedric se levanta y se lleva las manos a los bolsillos imitando a Gerard que comienza a alejarse mas. -Estaba preocupado de que usted hiciera una locura. Así que me ofrecí para cuidarlo durante el viaje como agradecimiento por sus esfuerzos por salvarme la vida- Añade firmemente haciéndole entender que se encargara de cumplir su promesa. Gerard comprende que ese hombre realmente conoce su situación y no lo dejara suicidarse, así que aprovecha el momento y corre hacia estribor, se apoya de una columna y sube por las barras de la baranda y salta pero en el aire es sostenido por el brazo. Cedric lo toma firmemente con las dos manos y Gerard solo intenta zafarse.

-¡Suélteme!- Grita meciéndose en el aire al borde del barco pero Cedric lo sujeta fuertemente -¡Solo quiero estar con Abigail! - Le implora.

-¡Si lo suelto cree usted que ira al mismo lugar en el que se encuentra su santa esposa!- Le grita Cedric desde arriba mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Gerard deja de forcejear cuando entiende el significado de sus palabras. Esta aterrado y Cedric lo ve en sus ojos entonces comienza a subirlo. Ya arriba ambos se desploman en la cubierta y Gerard comienza a temblar. La creencia popular dice que los suicidas se van directamente al infierno, pero no es el infierno lo que lo aterraba, era la idea de pasar la eternidad lejos de su amada esposa que debería estar en el propio paraíso.

Frente al espejo Luciana observa como luce con su nuevo uniforme de enfermera. La costurera se lo ha entregado para que se lo mida y hacerle los ajustes necesarios antes de empezar su nuevo trabajo. Es una túnica gris de mangas largas muy parecida a los habitos de las hermanas de la caridad del hospital. Agradece no tener que llevar todos los accesorios propios de las damas de la época ya que le resultan demasiado incomodos, pero esta vez siente que a su vestimenta le falta algo mas de vida. Es tan aburrido y soso que podría matar del aburrimiento. Hace muecas frente al espejo y gira de una lado para el otro tratando de encontrarle algo bueno a su figura, pero no logra encontrarlo. Detrás de ella se abre la puerta y entra Scarlet quien al verla no puede contener una risa burlona.

-Esa es otra razón más que tengo para no querer ser una monja de claustro- Le dice a Luciana cuando la alcanza. Toma el delantal blanco que esta en la silla y le ayuda a su hermana a ponérselo.

- Supongo que solo es cuestión de tiempo para acostumbrarme.- Responde Luciana no muy convencida y suelta un bufido. – Le falta vida y color a este uniforme.

-Yo se como solucionarlo- afirma Scarlet con una sonrisa y sale disparada de la habitación. Luego de unos minutos regresa con una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo y se la entrega a Luciana que la toma confundida. La abre y da un respingo al descubrir su contenido. Un delgado lazo de plata con un pequeño dije con forma de corazón hecho con una esmeralda.

-¡Por Dios Scarlet! ¿De donde sacaste esto?-

-Lo compre para tu cumpleaños pero creo que esta es una buena ocasión para utilizarlo- Responde Scarlet tomando el collar de la mano de Luciana. Intenta rodearle el cuello con la nueva joya pero ella se gira y le grita.

-¡Como que lo compraste! ¿Acaso has salido a la calle sin mi?-

-No, sabes que te prometí no volver hacerlo. Atita lo compro por mí- Responde Scarlet irritada y gira a su hermana frente al espejo para poder colocarle el collar.

-Pero como…. ¿De donde sacaste el dinero?- Pregunta mas relajada pero aun confundida la mayor de las hermanas.

-He logrado vender muy bien las nuevas flores, son únicas y se han convertido en mi marca, al igual que las rosas blancas son la marca de la vieja cabeza de nieve- Responde Scarlet apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Luciana mientras que ambas observan con una sonrisa la belleza de la nueva joya frente al espejo.

Luego de la muerte de don Vicente cuando cayo de un caballo, doña Frederika asumió el control de los negocios de la familia, pero cada vez se le hacia mas difícil manejarlo, ya que no podía desplazarse de pueblo en pueblo como lo hacia su esposo para comprar artículos que luego serian vendidos a los principales almacenes de la ciudad. Tenía que apoyarse en otros comerciantes por lo que sus ganancias eran más reducidas y como a veces le entregaban mercancía que se les dañaba en el camino, los clientes de don Vicente fueron haciéndose cada vez más escasos ya que preferían comprarles a otros comerciantes. Mientras tanto Luciana se encargaba de llevar las riendas de la casa asegurándose de tener todo lo necesario para las cinco mujeres que la habitaban y el anciano Tiberio cuya función era la de ser el mandadero incluso de Maya y Atita y de cortar las flores del jardín de Scarlet, pero lo hacia con gusto por que sabia que en ningún lugar seria mejor tratado que bajo la casa de aquellas mujeres. Sin embargo la hermosa casa de la familia Lemaitre cada día se iba envejeciendo por la falta de pintura y las goteras que carcomían lentamente el techo y paredes.

Scarlet por su parte solo hacia lo único que se le permitía hacer para salvaguardar su vida, y era la de regar el jardín que con los años fue haciéndose mas grande y hermoso. Tenía un don especial para hacer crecer las más hermosas flores, y en especial una que solo crecía en su jardín. Era una flor llamada corazón sangrante ya que su forma se asemeja a un corazón del que cae una gota de sangre. Era una extraña especie que llevaba un comerciante chino que estaba de paso en la plaza de mercado y que acepto regalársela a Atita cuando ella le pidió una semilla, pues sabia que la flor no germinaría ya que solo lo hace en tierras frías y húmedas, muy distante de lo que aquella calurosa ciudad ofrecía, pero increíblemente Scarlet logro que creciera dando hermosas flores con las que ella hacia bellos ramilletes para los funerales, pero su mayor demanda era en las decoraciones de tortas y exóticos platos para las fiestas de los mas adinerados de la ciudad. Había logrado cobrar un alto precio por decoraciones con aquella extraña pero hermosa flor. Scarlet la amaba a pesar de que todos los días le recordara su extraña enfermedad.

Después de nacer Luciana doña Frederika intento tener el deseado hijo varón para su esposo, pero siempre que llegaba a la tercera luna llena inevitablemente los ríos de sangre corrían por sus piernas anunciando la desgracia de otro hijo perdido. Maya al presenciar una y otra vez el sufrimiento de su patrona, opto por prepararle un bebedizo que las mujeres Wayu tomaban para fortalecer a los hijos desde el vientre. Viajo a caballo por dos días hacia la tierra de la cual fue desterrada y rogo a su abuela centenaria que le diera la formula. Luego de tres días de suplicas la anciana asedio a darle la receta advirtiéndole la importancia de los rituales luego de beber la pócima. Cuando Maya regreso preparo la bebida a doña Frederika que cumplió al pie de la letra las indicaciones. Luego de dos meses de tomas doña Frederika descubrió su nuevo estado con las habituales nauseas matutinas propias de sus embarazos. Sufrió con terror la llegada de la tercera luna llena después de saberse en estado, pero afortunadamente el bebe que llevaba en su vientre continuaba aferrado a sus entrañas.

El día que Luciana cumplía sus cinco años su madre cayó al piso con aterradores dolores de parto que le duraron tres días. Finalmente con los últimos vestigios de fuerzas que le quedaban doña Frederika logro dar a luz una bebe de hermosa piel blanca y con hilos de cabello rojizo. A pesar de no ser el varón deseado don Vicente y Doña Frederika la amaron desde que la vieron pero lograron aterrarse cuando Maya advirtió que su ombligo luego de cortar el cordón no paraba de sangrar. Tuvieron que amarrarlo con casi la mitad de un tubino de hilo y colocar grandes bolas de algodón apretándolo bajo el fajón durante un mes. Doña frederika decidió que se llamaría Scarlet recordando el rojo escarlata de su sangre pero solo cuatro años después comprenderían que bien se le ajustaba el nombre a la niña que sangraría con un solo corte hasta morir.

Todo sucedió una mañana cuando Luciana llevaba de la mano a la pequeña Scarlet a jugar por primera vez en el prado que quedaba detrás de su casa. Corrían libremente hasta que Scarlet tropezó y cayo cerca al único rosal que habitaba el jardín. La palma de su mano se rasgo en la caída con una espina y su herida no paraba de sangrar. Al ver que pasaban las horas y la niña sangraba cada vez que retiraban los paños de su mano decidieron llamar al doctor Almenares para que la examinara. Luego de algunos minutos de evaluar detenidamente la mano de la niña llamo a los padres para que lo acompañaran afuera de la habitación. Luciana que se sentía culpable del daño que había sufrido su pequeña hermanita los siguió para poder escuchar que mal podía estar atormentándola.

En el despacho de don Vicente, el doctor Almenares les revelo a los padres de Scarlet la terrible noticia sin saber que al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba la pequeña Luciana escuchando.

-¿Sabe usted que es lo que le pasa a Scarlet?- Pregunta don Vicente haciéndole un gesto al doctor para que se siente.

-Creo saberlo, pero es simplemente imposible- Contesta el doctor negándose a tomar asiento.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- Pregunta doña Frederika aferrándose al brazo de su esposo.

- Que todo parece indicar que es una enfermedad propia de hombres, ninguna mujer llega a padecerla-

-Díganos de una vez por todas que le sucede a mi hija doctor- Exige doña Frederika al ver que el doctor tiene una extraña mirada. Como si no entendiera lo que pasa.

-Creo que es hemofilia, pero como les digo es imposible, porque no se conoce a una mujer con esta enfermedad. Mueren antes de nacer-

-¿Hemofilia?- pregunta intrigado don Vicente sin entender la magnitud del padecimiento de su pequeña hija.

- Es una extraña enfermedad que no le permite al cuerpo detener las hemorragias como lo hacemos normalmente los cristianos de buena salud, puede morir desangrada por cualquier herida y no se conoce ninguna cura, y como les dije, tampoco ninguna mujer que la padezca.

- Scarlet es una niña milagro- murmura doña frederika. - Que aun se encuentre con vida es una prueba de ello. Solo tendremos que tener especial cuidado para que no se lastime- Añade esperanzada mirando al esposo que aun sigue sin asimilar la información. Pero al otro lado de la puerta la pequeña Luciana se horroriza al pensar que su hermanita va a morir si su no se detiene el sangrado de su herida. Así que decide correr hasta a la habitación y sostener el vendaje para que ni una gota más pueda salir de ella, aunque tenga que vivir el resto de su vida sujetándole la mano. Mientras tanto en el despacho la conversación sobre Scarlet continúa para anunciar lo peor.

- Claro que si- Responde el doctor Almenares y luego coloca una mano en el hombro de la mujer.- Pero tiene que prepararse para perderla cuando llegue a la adolescencia- su voz es la que utiliza para informar a la familia de la inminente muerte de su paciente.

-¿Y por que cree usted eso doctor? Pregunta la madre aterrada.

- Porque probablemente muera desangrada cuando tenga su primera menstruación- Y con aquella sentencia sale de la habitación dejando a los padres aterrados con tan obvia revelación.

Luciana permaneció al lado de su hermanita sosteniéndole las compresas en la mano durante cinco días con sus noches, ayudada de algunas hojas que Maya colocaba en la herida logro detener el sangrado al sexto día cuando la piel de la mano comenzaba a cicatrizar. Creyó haber encontrado la formula correcta para salvar a su hermana, pero cuatro años después cuando ella misma paso de ser una niña y se convirtió en una señorito se dio cuenta que el proceso mensual al que las mujeres eran sometidas cada mes, seria inevitablemente el proceso de muerte para su hermana. Sin embargo se dedico a buscar una manera para evitar que aquello sucediera. Debería de haber una forma.

Después de algunos días de tortuoso viaje Gerard continua siendo vigilado por Cedric. Aun bajando del barco este no se aleja mas que unos cuantos metros. Ambos estiran las piernas caminando por el muelle sin emitir ninguna palabra como lo hicieron durante el viaje. Finalmente Cedric saca una pluma y un papel y se lo entrega a Gerard.

-¿Podría usted escribirle una carta al doctor François para que sepa que ha llegado bien a tierra firme?-

-¿Acaso tu misión solo cubre el viaje en barco?, ¿como sabes que no intentare nada cuando te alejes?- Lo desafía Gerard al ver que Cedric se prepara para abandonarlo.

- En sus ojos logre ver que no lo hará- contesta muy convencido –Ahora por favor escriba esa carta, quiero seguir mi camino- Añade ansioso llevándose a la espalda una bolsa de viaje.

-¿A donde vas?-

- Voy a probar suerte en los ingenios azucareros y si trabajo fuertemente y aprendo el proceso tal vez pronto pueda comprar el mío-

-Hare la carta si me llevas contigo- Le pide Gerard mirándolo a los ojos decidido a no dejar que aquel hombre lo deje allí.

-Los cañaduzales no son un buen sitio para un doctor - Le responde Cedric intrigado por la petición del martirizado hombre. Debería ir al hospital a buscar trabajo y no a los cañaduzales así que trata de disuadirlo causándole miedo. – Allí hay hombres muy peligrosos, ¡podrían matarlo!-

- Eso es lo que deseo, dejarle a otro el trabajo sucio- Responde Gerard.


	3. CAPITULO 3

CAPITULO 3

Luego de un terrible viaje a lomo de mula por fin Gerard y Cedric llegan al ingenio Carolina en Cienfuegos, el más grande y moderno de Cuba. Tras medio día de espera finalmente son atendidos no de muy buena gana por el capataz. Él los observa desde su silla con los pies montados en la mesa mientras se fumaba un tabaco de exquisito olor que Cedric anhela tener en su boca. No son los esclavos que él busca para trabajar en los cañaduzales, el hombre de la cicatriz tiene buena forma, pero el joven delgado que lo acompaña pareciera que en cualquier momento se desarmaría.

-No me interesan sus servicios. Necesito hombre fuertes que puedan cortar caña- Declara el capataz despectivo para frustrar rápidamente las ilusiones de aquellos aventureros. Gerard se queda pasmado cuando comprende la dura realidad que lo acaba de golpear. No es la de tener que trabajar como obrero, pues no lo entiende, ya que todas las palabras que han salido del estrafalario hombre de sombrero, botas y bigotes son totalmente ajenas para él. La realidad es que no entiende ni una sola silaba del idioma. Esta a punto de salir corriendo de aquel despacho para intentar volver al puerto y regresar a Francia pero para su sorpresa su compañero de viaje le responde al capataz en el mismo idioma desconocido.

-Soy herrero y se manejar el Brissoneau Freres- Contesta Cedric en perfecto español aunque con marcado acento francés. El capataz sorprendido retira las piernas de la mesa y se vuelve a erguir en su silla. Esta fascinado con la declaración de Cedric, no porque conozca el idioma como lo cree Gerard, es por ser muy atractiva la idea de tener un autentico francés manejando o reparando el molino de la misma nacionalidad que tantos beneficios le a traído la ingenio.

- Interesante- Responde el capataz y coloca sobre la mesa su tabaco. - ¿Y usted?- Pregunta dirigiéndose a Gerard. El hombre se queda esperando la respuesta de el joven que lo mira extrañado pero es Cedric quien contesta.

-Viene conmigo a probar fortuna-

-¿Es herrero y conoce el molino?- Pregunta el capataz entusiasmado, pero rápidamente sale de su euforia con la respuesta de Cedric.

-No señor, no sabe nada de maquinas, ni tampoco el idioma-

-Entonces no me interesa, solo tengo espacio en los cañaduzales y este hombre es tan flaco que no creo que pueda levantar ni el machete-

-Es una lastima, porque entonces yo tampoco me quedo- Responde Cedric y se gira hacia la salida, pero el capataz se levanta rápidamente de su silla para detenerlo.

-Esperen un momento- Rodea su escritorio y se dirige a una puerta que se encuentra a la derecha. -Síganme y probemos su suerte - Añade y cruza el umbral. Cedric le señala la puerta a Gerard que aun esta confundido sin saber que es lo que esta pasando. Los dos siguen al capataz que en su andar da ordenes como loco a todos los esclavos negros y campesinos que se encuentra en el camino por los cañaduzales. Unos metros mas allá, se encuentra una mesa llena de machetes, toma uno y se lo entrega a Gerard y luego se dirige a Cedric.

-Si este hombre logra cortar el tallo de una caña de un solo tajo, será contratado para trabajar en los cañaduzales y a ambos les daré doble paga, pero si no lo logra, tendrá que irse y usted se quedara a trabajar en el molino por la tarifa normal- Lo reta el capataz sabiendo que el desgarbado Gerard apenas puede sostener el machete. – Si no acepta el reto, los dos pueden irse- Agrega triunfante.

Cedric observa al desubicado Gerard mientras contempla el machete que le han puesto en las manos. Se acerca y le susurra al oído lo que debe hacer con el arma que sostiene.

-No se como hacerlo Cedric-

-Si no lo haces, nos tendremos que ir y yo realmente quiero el trabajo en este lugar-

-Es tu anhelo no el mío- Responde Gerard depositando el machete en la mesa y se gira dejando a los dos hombres allí parados. Pero Cedric es un hombre inteligente y en el corto viaje aprendió como lidiar con él.

-Trabajando aquí puedes provocar una pelea con algún esclavo y lograr que te asesine con su machete- Responde cuando Gerard se aleja. No desea realmente que su nuevo compañero de viaje muera, pero solo teniéndolo cerca podrá protegerlo de sus locuras.

Gerard se detiene abruptamente al escuchar aquella afirmación. No le gusta realmente la idea de morir bajo el suplicio de un machete, pero no cree poder encontrar una mejor y menos sangrienta forma de morir bajo las manos de otro hombre, que sería el que tendría que afrontarse al infierno por su muerte mientras el disfrutaría del paraíso en los brazos de su Abigail. Se gira, camina hacia la mesa y toma el machete, pero su estilo para sostenerlo delata su inminente fracaso ante los ojos de los dos hombres que lo observan. Cedric lo detiene y le susurra nuevamente al oído la técnica que él cree será perfecta para que Gerard logre cortar la caña.

-Aquí hay una leyenda que dice que las cañas son como los crueles tentáculos del cólera- Le miente y se retira unos metros dejando la furia en el rostro de Gerard que inevitablemente asocia aquella inofensiva planta con la cruel enfermedad que le causo la muerte de su esposa. Levanta el machete y da un corte perfecto que incluso en su abatida logra cortar el tallo de otras tres cañas cercanas. Cedric esboza una sonrisa mientras que el capataz levanta ambas cejas sorprendido de tan escondida habilidad, luego se gira y le entrega a Gerard una llave.

-Son las llaves del cuarto que esta al lado del molino. Encontraras solo una cama, si tu compañero se queda en ella tendrá que dormir en el piso-

Scarlet se encuentra regando los corazones sangrantes esperando la noche para poder realizar su técnica especial para el cuidado de las flores. No quiere que algún fisgón pueda ver desde alguna ventana lo que hace y le cuente a la vieja Matilde como cuida ella de su jardín. Scarlet cree que su formula es la que hace que sus flores luzcan mas brillantes y sedosas al tacto y por lo tanto mas codiciadas.

Justo cuando el sol comienza a esconderse Luciana atraviesa el umbral de la casa que da al jardín vistiendo su nuevo uniforme de enfermera y con dos pequeñas vasijas de barro en cada una de sus manos. Se sienta en la única banca de madera que hay en el pequeño edén y coloca una de las vasijas a su lado, mientras que le ofrece la otra a su hermana.

-Tómatelo antes de que me vaya-

-¿Y tu collar?- Pregunta Scarlet observando el cuello cubierto de Luciana y tomando la vasija que ella le ofrece.

-Aquí esta- Responde Luciana metiendo su mano en la túnica que le cubre el cuello hasta la barbilla y mostrándole el collar a su hermana para colocarlo de nuevo debajo de la túnica abrazado por sus escondidos senos. – No quiero que ningún bandido lo vea y me ataque por un valioso corazón que lleve en el pecho.- Añade.

-No te preocupes solo se llevara el diamante- Responde Scarlet sonriendo.

-A eso me refiero Scarlet, al diamante-

-Pues yo me refiero al que llevas adentro- Le dice tocando su pecho. -Tu corazón es tan compasivo que vale más que cualquier joya en el mundo- Agrega agradecida a su hermana.

-No te pongas sentimental y tomate tu medicina deprisa. Tengo que irme - Responde Luciana conmovida. -En esta otra vasija te dejo el aceite de coco- Agrega y se levanta de la banca dándole un beso en la frente a su hermana para irse y dar inicio a su primer turno de trabajo en el hospital la Misericordia, mientras que Scarlet pasara parte de la noche limpiando las hojas de las flores con el aceite de coco que utiliza como formula secreta y luego preparando su medicina.

A partir de aquella tarde la rutina de las hermanas comenzaría al anochecer. Luciana trabajaría en el turno nocturno en el hospital, llegando a las cinco de la tarde para poder salir a las cinco de la madrugada. De esa forma seria una de las primeras en llegar al mercado y llevarse los mejores ingredientes para la medicina de su hermana, y el mas refinado aceite de coco para el ritual nocturno del jardín. Scarlet comenzaría el ritual con el aceite justo cuando el sol se ponga, bajo la complicidad de la noche hasta la una de la madrugada, cuando cumplidamente las luciérnagas patrullarían su jardín en busca de pareja. Luego iría a la cocina a preparar la medicina que a diario necesita ingerir en dos tomas, la primera al amanecer y la segunda al anochecer y que tomaba sagradamente desde que tenía doce años.

Cuando Scarlet tenía once años el desespero y la angustia se apodero de la familia Lemaitre. Estaban convencidos de la muerte de Scarlet cuando la marca de mujer hiciera lo que ellos evitaban a diario con sus cuidados extremos. Moriría desangrada luego de que apareciera la primera pinta en sus pololos íntimos. Luciana que a sus dieciséis años ya comprendía el engorroso proceso femenino, decidió luchar contra aquella sentencia para su hermana, y en las tardes se escapaba de casa en compañía de Atita y Tiberio, buscando los viajeros que arribaban en el puerto desde otros países. Les preguntaban si conocían alguna manera para detener hemorragias y probaban cada una de las formulas que les aconsejaban dándosela a los conejos y luego de una semana de tomas, les hacían cortes en sus patas para observar el sangrado, pero nada de lo que les aconsejaban era suficientemente bueno como remedio y mucho menos como cura.

Cuando Luciana estaba por rendirse y dispuesta a enfrentar la tragedia, encontró un judío que le dio una formula milenaria que les daban a los niños cuando los circuncidaban. Era un ritual que durante siglos realizaban los en los varones, pero algunos de los niños que eran sometidos a esta práctica fallecían luego de sangrar sin poder detener la hemorragia, hasta que finalmente encontraron una forma de detenerla.

Consistía en una mezcla especial de varias plantas que funcionaban como hemostáticos. Luciana la probó y se sorprendió al ver que después de pasar la hoja de cuchillo por la piel de los conejos estos no emitían ni una sola gota de sangre. Preparo entonces la medicina que debería darle a diez conejos que pesarían lo mismo que su pequeña hermana, se la dio a beber todos los amaneceres y atardeceres esperando que la llegada de los trece años no acabara con su vida. Cuando Scarlet cumplió sus quince años don Vicente realizo una hermosa fiesta de celebración en honor a su hija que seguía con vida, incluso llegaron a creer que estaba curada, pero un años después cuando sufrió su segundo corte descubrieron la terrible realidad. La medicina tan solo evitaba su menstruación, pero no era suficiente para evitar que sangrara cuando se hiriera.

Todo sucedió un día después de la muerte de don Vicente cuando cayó de un caballo. En el funeral Scarlet fue al jardín de la señora Matilde que se encontraba a tan solo unas cuadras y robo una de sus rosas blancas para colocársela en el pecho a su padre antes de sepultarlo. La corto sin problemas y regreso a su casa en la cual yacía don Vicente en un ataúd en mitad de la sala. Abrió las manos de su padre para colocar la rosa pero una de las espinas pincho su dedo. Inmediatamente el hilo de sangre comenzó a brotar sin parar advirtiendo de la enfermedad controlada pero aun sin vencer.

Desde entonces las hermanas preparaban a diario la medicina con tres bayas de muérdago, quince hojas de ortiga, dos tallos de Milenrama y cincuenta gramos de raíz de Equiseto, pero lo mas importante eran las diez hojas de bolsa de pastor que cada mes les llevaban desde la capital y que debían racionar hasta el próximo regreso del comerciante que se las entregaba.

Debían macerar cada uno de los ingredientes hasta obtener una pasta compacta y sin grumos, lo cual demoraba cuatro horas en el pequeño pilón de encino. Luego se le agregaba el jugo de media taza de limón y se dejaba reposar en una vasija de barro por un día. Las hermanas y Atita realizaban en las tardes esta técnica y luego en el anochecer realizaban la limpieza de las flores, pero con el nuevo trabajo de Luciana seria trabajo exclusivo de Scarlet después de la media noche. De esta forma cuando Luciana regresara ambas dormirían hasta el medio día, y el resto de la tarde ellas estaría juntas para esquivar todos los peligros que el día representaba para Scarlet hasta que Luciana saliera de nuevo para su trabajo.

De ese modo pasaron los siguientes tres años en la casa Lemaitre. Doña Frederika intentaba manejar el negocio de su difunto esposo, Atita y Maya se ocupaban de los que haceres de la casa y Scarlet realizaba sus rituales en la noche mientras Luciana se desempeñaba eficientemente en el hospital.

Al principio y sin la experiencia necesaria, Luciana tan solo caminaba alrededor de las camas buscando confortar a los enfermos que se consumían en sus fiebres, pero con el tiempo comenzó a descubrir que la limpieza excesiva de los instrumentos médicos y un corto baño de alcohol ayudaban a disminuir las infecciones que se pasaban de un paciente a otro. Las monjas al observar que el alcohol disminuía drásticamente en las noches, pensaron que Luciana había adquirido un desagradable gusto por la bebida que debía ser sancionada, pero nunca lograron encontrar en su aliento algo que indicara su culpa. Finalmente cuando Luciana expuso su técnica las hermanas la aceptaron de buena manera, agradecidas mas por la certeza de no ser las causantes de la ebriedad en una jovencita tan respetada y admirada, que por la de tener el hospital con mas baja infección de toda la región.

Por otra parte en cuba los años fueron pasando lentamente bajo rutinas iguales de estrictas. Al principio Gerard cortaba las cañas escuchando cuidadosamente las conversaciones de los demás trabajadores para lograr identificar las palabras que podrían ser un agravio, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo con ellas, Cedric logro convencer al capataz para que Gerard realizara la función de carguero de caña del molino. De esta manera estaría vigilado y lograría evitar cualquier locura que Gerard pretendiera.

Al principio los demás trabajadores no intentaron nada contra el recién llegado que injustamente ganaba mas dinero, porque creían que era el amante del molinero de escabrosa cicatriz que bien podría matarlos de un solo grito, pero cuando las prostitutas del pueblo alababan las destrezas de Cedric complaciendo a tres mujeres en una sola noche, comprendieron que Gerard era tan solo un tonto protegido que a diario se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Se pasaba el día amarrando la caña y lanzándola al molino. Lo hacia perdido en las trampas de la nostalgia que lo hacían recordar sus días felices en Francia, sin darse cuenta que el tiempo pasaba y el continuaba suspendido en los días y las noches sin que algo extraordinario o diferente pasara en su vida. Cuando finalmente sintió las necesidades del desfogue del bajo vientre, tomo la solución por su propia mano porque no concebía la idea de tocar otro cuerpo que no fuera el de su esposa. Pero cuando la necesidad se hizo mas fuerte encontró la solución a su miedo de traicionar la memoria de su adorada Abigail.

Los domingos en la noche llevaba a las prostitutas hasta los cañaduzales y se adentraban en ellos hasta estar seguros de no ser descubiertos. La mujer debía arrodillarse colocando sus manos en la espalda y abriendo su boca para que él depositara su necesidad en ella, meciéndose hasta que la liberación de su fuego interno resbalará por su vástago terminando la tensión que volvería a tener tan solo una semana después, cuando su mano no fuera suficiente ayuda para él. El mismo estaba sorprendido del fuego abrazador que lo acechaba en las noches, pero solo fue consiente de la causa, una tarde cuando sin buscarlo se vio en un espejo y observo como el trabajo pesado con la caña había convertido su cuerpo en el de un semental musculo. También comprendió por que algunas de las prostitutas le pedían mas que aquella práctica oral, incluso dándole un servicio gratis, tan solo por tener su cuerpo sudoroso en el de ellas.

Pero todas las rutinas pronto serian modificadas cuando en cuba se inicio la guerra de liberación del dominio Español que duraría diez años. Cedric tomo la múcura que guardaba bajo la cama con todo el dinero que había recolectado con Gerard para fundar su propio ingenio. No estaba dispuesto a perder el fruto de tres años de trabajo y arrastro a su amigo hasta el puerto del que zarpaban los últimos barcos de la tarde de la revuelta.

- No volveré a Francia- Le dice Gerard a Cedric cuando ve que se dirige al barco que los llevaría de vuelta a su país

-¿Estas loco? ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí!- Gruñe Cedric exasperado. Realmente aprecia a su amigo pero no quiere sufrir los estragos de una guerra.

-Lo se. Pero si me resigne a seguir con vida no será par vivir en Francia-

Cedric se da cuenta que debe tomar una decisión. Volver a Francia o aventurarse de nuevo con su ahora amigo en una nueva ciudad. Se siente tentado a dejarlo porque ya domina el español y no intentara quitarse la vida. Pero su conciencia le dice que aun se encuentra en deuda.

Cuando están en la proa del barco con destino a una nueva ciudad ambos contemplando el horizonte tratando de imaginar la nueva vida que los espera Gerard rompe la paz con una pregunta.

-¿Por que vienes conmigo Cedric?-

-Hay algo que me falto decirte de cuando el doctor François me salvo la vida- Responde Cedric sin dejar de observar el horizonte. Gerard si lo hace intrigado por aquella respuesta.

- ¿A que te refieres?-

-El doctor François me confesó que solo me salvo la vida por que tu lo convenciste de hacerlo- Los ojos de Cedric se cruzan con los de Gerard que lo observa sin comprender, hasta que la memoria lo atropella y reconoce el hombre que considera su amigo desde hace mas de tres años.

Terminaba el turno nocturno, luego de atender el parto de una mujer. El doctor François agradecía la llegada del día para irse a descansar porque ya no tenia la misma fuerza y disposición que su alumno. Pero justo en su salida llegan tres hombres desde un prostíbulo con un moribundo bañado de pies a cabeza en sangre. De las puñaladas en su pecho y cuello brotaban chorros como los manantiales que adornaban la plaza principal. Gerard ordeno colocarlo en la mesa de cirugía mientras preparaba todos los instrumentos para atenderlo, pero el Doctor François lo detuvo con una terrible afirmación.

-Déjalo, a ese pobre hombre ya no podemos salvarlo- pero Gerard no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir sin luchar primero.

-Entonces eso significaría que no somos buenos cirujanos- responde tomando un delantal blanco y ofreciéndole el otro a su maestro quien lo toma resignado y los sigue hasta la mesa de cirugía.

Es medio día y Luciana y Scarlet salen de la cama y comienzan su rutina de aseo. Después van al jardín a inspeccionar los nuevos claveles amarillos que Scarlet sembró y luego se sientan en la banca de madera esperando el Te que pronto les llevara Atita. De repente, el sonido de las calderas de un barco que anuncia su llegada desde cuba, les agita a ambas el corazón, con un estremecimiento sísmico que les advierte que sus vidas pronto dejaran de ser las mismas.


	4. CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 4

Gerard sale de su camarote con un talego de tela que hace la función maleta. Lleva en el tres pantalones, dos de los cuales se encuentran manchados por la grasa del molino o los jugos de la caña; cuatro camisas de tafetán en igual estado, dos pares de medias y tres calzones con faja de seda, ya que en los calores de cuba renuncio al uso de los calzones de lana. Lleva puesto el pantalón de trabilla, la camisa de seda y el chaleco de brocado que llevaba el día que salió de Francia al igual que las zapatillas negras, y al hombro lleva la chaqueta que no se pone por el calor agobiante del lugar. Para algunos luce como un desafortunado que cayo en la desgracia de la bancarrota, pero para otros luce como un ladrón que ha robado la ropa de un millonario de algunas tallas menos. Cuando Cedric sale del camarote para su encuentro se sorprende al verlo. Solo en ese momento es consiente de cuanto a cambiado su amigo desde la ultima vez que estuvieron en un barco. Lo único que no le cambia es la mirada triste de un hombre sin ilusión. Un hombre que no vive el mundo, un hombre que tan solo que se resigna a existir.

Pero Gerard se sorprende aun más al ver lo que lleva puesto Cedric. Parece un hombre sacado de las letrinas del barco. No huele mal pero su ropa deja mucho que desear.

-¿Por que llevas eso?- pregunta Cedric mirando de arriba a bajo al elegante Gerard.

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti-

-No se si recuerdas pero llevamos mucho oro en esta bolsa. No podemos darnos el lujo de que nos roben en una ciudad desconocida- Murmura Cedric cuando inician su camino por el pasillo hacia estribor donde se encuentra la escalera de madera que los llevara al muelle.

-No te preocupes, no creo que tengamos apariencia de ricos-

-No me arriesgare-

- Entonces que sugieres que hagamos-

-Por lo pronto bajar de este maldito barco. Quiero tocar tierra firme. Pero debemos buscar un buen sitio para pasar la noche. Y esperemos que haya un banco en el cual guardar estos ahorros mientras encontramos como invertirlo-

Cuando bajan a tierra firme, preguntan por separado a los coteros que se encuentran descargando los baúles de los demás pasajeros por un lugar para pasar la noche, y todos les sugieren ir a la posada de la señora Petra. Se internan en la ciudad con las indicaciones que les dieron todavía cohibidos. Temen que los hombres del muelle los envíen a un sitio de mala muerte donde sean un blanco fácil para ser despojados de sus pertenencias, pero para su sorpresa y tranquilidad, en el camino se encuentran con una pequeña tienda en cuya fachada se leía _BANCO DE CARTAGENA._

-Ven Gerard, debemos asegurar nuestro futuro- dice Cedric tomándolo del brazo en dirección al banco. Ambos entran y el hombre que se encuentra al otro lado del mostrador se dirige a ellos diligentemente pero es a Gerard al que le ofrece sus palabras.

-Buenas tardes señor, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo? -

-Queremos hacer un depósito por una semana- Responde Cedric inmediatamente. El hombre se gira hacia él observándolo de arriba abajo.

-Solo recibimos depósitos superiores a cinco pesos- Responde desdeñosamente al mal vestido de Cedric. – o puedo recibirles 30 monedas de Niquelo o de cobre pero por un mes- Agrega igual de despectivo. Cedric no puede ocultar su enojo y coloca sobre el mostrador la bolsa que emite un sonido inquietante para el banquero.

- ¿Y a cuantos pesos equivalen setenta y nueve monedas de oro?- Pregunta ofendido.

El hombre al otro lado del mostrador se queda estupefacto con aquella pregunta pero luego de algunos segundos logra recuperarse y pone en marcha su cerebro para hacer la conversión.

-Eso equivale a ser los mayores clientes de este banco- Finalmente responde con un brillo en la mirada que bien podría parecerse al destello del oro.

-Perfecto, ya conoce la cantidad de dinero que su banco dejo de obtener por imbécil- Responde Cedric, toma la bolsa y se dirige a la salida, pero para tranquilidad del hombre Gerard lo detiene.

-No creo que sea buena idea seguir deambulando sin saber a donde ir, y menos ahora cuando revelaste nuestro valor-

Cedric se lamenta de su indiscreción en un grotesco francés mientras que Gerard toma de sus manos la bolsa y la coloca de nuevo en el mostrador. Le da una intimidante mirada al hombre que se seca el sudor de su frente con un delicado pañuelo.

-Si quiere que seamos sus mayores clientes, usted tendrá que ser nuestro mejor amigo, y si trata de aprovecharse de nosotros, tenemos otros amigos que vendrán y se aprovecharan de usted- Luego se retira un poco y suaviza la voz. – Pero si es justo nuestros amigos vendrán y les recomendaremos su banco y por supuesto su amistad- Agrega cortésmente. El hombre suelta un suspiro y luego una sonrisa invitándolos a seguir al cuarto que esta al fondo.

-Sigan señores, soy Mariano Dávila, su nuevo mejor amigo-

Luego de medio día de negociar conversiones e intereses, los tres hombres terminan la reunión complacidos con los resultados. Cuando ya se preparan para salir Gerard hace una última pregunta.

-Señor Dávila, ¿puede recomendarnos un buen lugar para pasar la noche?-

- La casa Colonial es un lugar hermoso donde se hospedan los personajes ilustres, pero les recomiendo que se queden el la posada de la señora Petra-

Gerard y Cedric se observan uno al otro sorprendidos de tener nuevamente la misma recomendación, así que deciden pasar la primera noche en ese lugar y luego evaluaran las oportunidades que la ciudad les puede brindar.

Petra era una anciana mulata de contextura gruesa y hermosa sonrisa con dientes que parecían perlas. Era la hija de dos esclavos que lograron comprar su libertad luego de veintiocho años al servicio de una familia española que vivía en Villa de Leiva. Cuando obtuvieron su liberación, viajaron con la joven Petra en busca de una ciudad costera que les recordara su infancia en las costas africanas, pero murieron de tedio poco después de instalarse en la ciudad dejándole a la joven tan solo una pequeña choza para resguardarse, que ella con los años convirtió en una hermosa casa con vista al mar. Era una casa muy agradable gracias a la brisa que llegaba y refrescaba cada uno de los cuartos de la casa, además, tenían bellos arreglos florales que aromatizaban el lugar creando una atmosfera muy acogedora. Pero lo que mas les gustaba a los extranjeros de la posada de Petra, es que ella permitía pagar la estancia tan solo con descripciones detalladas de los lugares de donde provenían, lo que la hacia soñar en las noches como visitante de aquellos lugares.

Cuando los dos hombres llegaron lo primero que les pregunto Petra fue su lugar de procedencia, pero cuando descubrió que llegaban desde Cuba se desilusiono y les cobro por anticipado la estadía de tres noches. Conocía cada rincón de cuba por los miles de relatos que traían los esclavos que lograban llegar desde la isla y que ella generosamente ayudaba mientras encontraban un sustento. Al ver el desinterés de la anciana y conociendo por boca de Mariano Dávila los gustos de la mujer, Gerard le confeso que eran provenientes de Marsella, lo cual despertó su curiosidad, pero quedo sorprendido al escuchar la petición de la mujer.

-Los dejare quedarse por una semana porque quiero saber como luce cada rincón de su ciudad, pero debe ser tu sirviente el que me lo cuente- exclama mirando a Cedric que tan solo suelta un bufido exasperado por la clasificación que su atuendo le da, pero Gerard pregunta extrañado la razón y la mujer lo deja con un mal sabor en la boca y un dolor en el pecho con su respuesta.

-Soy una mujer que ve el mundo a través de los ojos de mis visitantes. Este pobre hombre tiene en ellos amor por la vida, pero los suyos, solo dejan ver la tristeza del amor perdido-

Son casi las sieis de la mañana y las primeras luces aparecen en el horizonte mientras que Luciana se sumerge en las olas del mar como lo hace todos los días luego de su turno nocturno. Parte de su rutina consiste en salir del hospital hacia una playa rodeada de manglares, donde ningún alma atreve a adentrarse, pero ella lo hace sabiendo que la playa que se esconde tras aquellos apestosos vapores de manglar, bien podría ser una sucursal del paraíso. Lo hace esperando que el agua pueda lavar los restos de dolor que se le impregnan a diario después de ayudar a los pobres moribundos del hospital. Pero principalmente para evitar llevar en su piel cualquier peligro infeccioso para Scarlet.

Para llegar a la playa Luciana debe caminar por el frente de las troneras de las murallas, donde los amantes nocturnos despliegan su amor clandestino. En esta parte del recorrido aligera el paso y toce fuertemente para evitar escuchar los gemidos y gritos de placer, sin saber que su desfile por aquel lugar se convirtió para los amantes sin refugio en una señal del despertar de la ciudad y por lo tanto del cese de las demostraciones de amor. Luego pasa debajo de los balcones de la posada de la anciana Petra y los de cinco casas más, para salir a una pequeña playa que termina donde empiezan los manglares. Al llegar a ellos, se cerciora de que nadie la observe y levanta una rama que esconde un pequeño camino de piedra que ella misma fue construyendo a lo largo de tres años. Cuando finalmente atraviesa el manglar y llega a su paraíso escondido se despoja de su ropa dejando solo su camisón hasta la cintura y las bombachas que le llegan a las rodillas. Deja el delantal y la túnica en su bolso de fique que también guarda un sencillo vestido que se coloca después del baño, y luego se zambulle en el mar.

Esa madrugada se queda mas de tiempo sumergida en el agua, tratando de sacarse del pecho las ansias que le dejo aquel silbido del barco de la tarde anterior. Se deja mecer largo tiempo por las olas mientras flota observando como el cielo se baña lentamente de luz, hasta que recuerda que esa mañana llegara el comerciante con las bolsas de pastor para Scarlet. Sale del mar concentrada en escurrir el agua de su larga cabellera, pero se congela cuando por el rabillo del ojo logra identificar a diez pasos de ella la silueta de un hombre que la observa.

Gerard ha pasado toda la noche en vela pensando en las palabras de la anciana. No se lamenta por se un hombre triste, pero lo desconcierta saber que ama su tristeza. La ve como un merecido castigo por no salvar a Abigail y por lo tanto se complace en ser castigado. Sale de su cama y se dirige al balcón para tomar aire mientras que espera que la ciudad termine de despertarse y él pueda entretener su mente con la búsqueda de un nuevo negocio o empleo. Sale para ver el amanecer en el horizonte, pero su atención se desvía a la derecha, al ver a la distancia cerca a los manglares una silueta gris que se pierde en ellos.

Sale de la habitación y baja las escaleras colocándose la chaqueta para protegerse de los vientos del amanecer, llega a la playa y camina por ella tratando de identificar en los manglares el sitio por donde se perdió la sombra. Siente una inquietante necesidad de saber que podría ser aquella figura, pero cuando llega a ellos no puede ver más que la espesura de las ramas, raíces y hojas. Camina por el borde del manglar una y otra vez pero no logra encontrar algo que le indique un camino a seguir. Esta a punto de rendirse, pero una extraña fuerza que lo hala desde el manglar lo lleva a mover una rama donde se abre un pequeño camino con piedras. Mira alrededor y con un último vistazo a la ciudad que queda tras él se adentra en los arboles.

Atraviesa lentamente el manglar teniendo especial cuidado donde pisa, esquivando pequeños cangrejos que se le atraviesan en el camino, hasta que finalmente sale a una hermosa pero pequeña playa en forma de media luna rodeada en su totalidad por manglar. Gerard se queda fascinado observando el contraste de la hermosa y diminuta arena con el verde frondoso de los arboles y admira silenciosamente y sin moverse de su lugar, a las elegantes garzas blancas que se posan en las puntas de estos. Finalmente se gira hacia el mar para admirar el amanecer en el paraíso, cuando ve en el agua una figura humana que flota en el vaivén de las olas. Su instinto lo empuja y sale corriendo en dirección al cuerpo que posiblemente se esta ahogando, pero se detiene en seco cuando el cuerpo se endereza en el agua y una hermosa mujer casi desnuda comienza a salir de ella.

El ve como toma su largo cabello negro entre las manos y lo exprime mientras que el agua hace que su camisón y bombachas se le peguen al cuerpo creando una segunda piel. Gerard la observa como camina perdida en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de su presencia hasta que finalmente lo ve y se queda al igual que él, clavada en la arena.

Se quedan estáticos mirándose a los ojos. Cada uno se asegura de que su mente no le este jugando una mala pasada creando la ilusión de otro ser humano a pocos pasos. Luciana comprende finalmente que es un extraño el que se encuentra a pocos metros y comienza a temblar por el terror de ser descubierta casi desnuda en un sitio tan alejado sin poder ser auxiliada. Gerard al ver aquel estremecimiento comienza a retirarse la chaqueta para ofrecérsela a aquella diosa del agua y protegerla del frio, pero Luciana lo interpreta como señal inequívoca de un hombre con ventaja que se dispone a sacar provecho de ella. Sabe que sus gritos de ayuda no podrán ser escuchados, así que hecha mano de su inteligencia buscando la manera de persuadir al hombre en sus intenciones.

-Lo lamento señor, pero he trabajado toda la noche en las troneras de las murallas y atendí a siete hombres. Si decide respetar mi cansancio, prometo ofrecerle mis servicios gratis al anochecer y darle precio especial por una semana entera- Exclama altiva tratando de imitar la soltura que ella observa en las prostitutas cuando visitan algún enfermo en el hospital.

-Discúlpeme usted señorita, pero no entiendo que son las troneras- contesta Gerard aun fascinado por el sonido dulce de su voz. Luciana logra identificar un extraño acento en la respuesta de aquel hombre lo que le indica que es un extranjero recién llegado que aun no visita los burdeles ni los nidos de amor de las prostitutas.

-Lugares en los que las mujeres de la mala vida atendemos a los hombres que buscan diversión de una noche- Contesta Luciana haciendo su camino hacia su mochila de fique para tomar el vestido. Gerard la observa mientras camina y comprende que no es una prostituta, solo una mujer evitando inteligentemente ser agredida. La turgencia de aquellos senos no son como los de las mujeres que acostumbraba a llevara los cañaduzales. Es imposible que la mano de un hombre se haya posado en tan perfecto cuerpo.

-Es extraño que se refiera a usted misma como mujer de la mala vida. Generalmente son palabras utilizadas por señoritas ajenas a tan antiguo oficio- Se burla Gerard terminando de quitarse su chaqueta. Tiene la necesidad de hacerla sentirse segura pero no puede evitar burlarse de ella. Luciana acelera el paso y toma rápidamente la mochila para cubrirse con ella. Luego observa a Gerard que le ofrece la chaqueta.

-No se preocupe, no intentare nada con usted, aunque fuera prostituta, cosa que es difícil de creer-

-No necesito su chaqueta, tan solo gire para poder vestirme- Responde Luciana confundida al comprender que aquel hombre a pesar de no creer su historia no intentara propasarse. Sin embargo, no baja la guardia cuando Gerard da la vuelta para que ella pueda colocarse más a gusto su vestido.

-Me alegra escuchar que no intentara tomarme por la fuerza, ya que mi amante es el negro Matias, que posee la embestida de un burro. Entonces entenderá que cualquier atención suya solo podrá dejarlo en ridículo- Agrega Luciana cuando termina de colocarse el vestido. Luego corre hacia el manglar para escapar de aquella playa donde queda Gerard fascinado con la astucia de aquella hermosa mujer.

Scarlet se encuentra en la cocina terminando de guardar los ingredientes que sobraron de la preparación de su medicina, cuando siente los pasos de su hermana que viene por el pasillo. Sale a su encuentro pero es atropellada por el abrazo de Luciana. Siente su corazón galopante y la respiración agitada, lo que hace que el temor se apodere de ella del mismo modo que su hermana.

-¿Que sucede Luciana?- Pregunta angustiada

-¿Podrías regalarme un vaso de agua?-

-Por supuesto, ven y siéntate mientras lo sirvo- Contesta Scarlet dejando a su hermana temblando en la silla y sirve el agua. Luciana nota en el rostro de Scarlet el miedo que comienza a apoderarse de ella mientras le recibe el vaso, entonces decide mentirle para no preocuparla.

-He tenido que correr siete cuadras para llegar a casa. Me tope con dos perros que tenían rabia y por poco me atrapan- Contesta sin mirarla a los ojos y se toma el agua rápidamente, pero Scarlet que bien la conoce sabe que algo diferente sucedió y se lo esta ocultando. Sin embargo decide callarse y dejar que su hermana se tranquilice.

Gerard regresa a la posada para encontrarse a Cedric sentado en un enorme comedor devorando todos los platos que la anciana Petra coloca frente a él. Se sienta a su lado y toma un pan de una canasta en el centro de la mesa. Cedric se gira y frunce el ceño cuando lo ve

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunta muy sorprendido y dejando escurrir por su boca pedazos de fruta.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Por mil demonios Gerard, ¡Creo que tienes una sonrisa en tu rostro!- exclama al ver los dientes de Gerard revelados por primera vez en los tres años que llevan juntos.


End file.
